A Cat and a RedHeaded Dog
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: Ron has had it with one of his professors and decides he's going to take drastic measures to deal with it. What will happen when McGonagall suddenly finds herself to be the hostage of a student from her own House? Challenge fic for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose
1. Tested

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is a challenge fic for ****Lady Phoenix Fire Rose****, called "The Kidnapped Challenge!" Obviously, a character gets kidnapped. I kind of have a plan in mind for where it will go, and at the same time I don't. So here goes.**

**Takes place in 5****th**** year and ignores much of the 5****th**** plot.**

**Chapter 1: Tested**

All I could think was, "That boy!" "That hopelessly, lazy boy!" as I graded his paper on the seven uses of the violet Morfussious flower. It was a simple enough assignment. Seven rolls of parchment and a clear explanation of the history and the uses. Clearly, the boy had not done his homework. I looked up at him above my spectacles. The students were currently tasked with completing a test on the material they were suppose to have read the previous day. I could hear the sounds of quills scribbling quickly across their parchments. That is, I could hear everyone's, except for Mr. Weasley's.

His face was draw with clear unhappiness. His long hair couldn't hide that from me. And he was staring down at his paper, and not making the obvious move to write. I sighed and set aside his humdrum essay and left my desk. A few of the students looked up, but quickly returned to their papers.

When I approached his desk, he didn't look up.

"Something troubling you Mr. Weasley?"

"No professor." He didn't look up, and he sounded exactly how he looked.

"Then I suppose something is troubling your hand?"

That got the boy's attention and he looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"No," he muttered.

I reached down and turned his test towards myself. Not a possible answer was written.

"Then perhaps you would see it in your best interest to begin your test, which started an hour ago."

A few of the listening students laughed, mainly the ones from Slytherin House. I should have corrected them, but I was dead set on getting Mr. Weasley to realize he was wasting time. For a moment, his face flushed red and he glanced over at the nearest snickering students.

"Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, professor."

I turned the test back towards him then made my way back to my desk. I had felt satisfied about it, until I had the feeling that he had turned his attention on me. When I was seated, I looked back at him and found he had been watching me. If I wasn't mistaken, he was giving me the death glare. I turned my sharp eyes right on him, silently instructing him to begin his test. He looked down and began to write. It was a small sign that showed the boy might make progress. So far, according to his paper, he would be getting a T in my class by the end of the year.

When the period ended, I stood.

"I hope you've all done well on your tests. If you've read the chapter, there is no reason why you shouldn't. Now, I want each and every one of you to begin the reading on chapter two, which deals with the transfiguration of animals, into people. Or rather, the blotched attempt of past wizards'. Please leave your test on my desk as you leave."

I barely took notice as the students began coming forward, confident they would receive top marks. I had no doubt in most of them, except for Mr. Weasley. I couldn't help keeping a close eye on him as he slowly got to his feet. That depressed expression was still present upon his face. It made me worry for the boy a bit. For all I knew, he could be having a serious family issue at home that was causing his grades to drop so dramatically.

Without a glance at me, he dropped his test in the pile and started to turn away.

"Mr. Weasley." He froze. "I would like to have a word with you."

He didn't react. He simply waited like a statue next to my desk. Near the door, I noticed Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger awaiting Ron to join them. I gestured for them to be off.

"Off with you now! Go on, go on."

They followed the instruction, and soon, it was only I and Mr. Weasley in the classroom. His long hair was covering the side of his face which was pointed down to look at the floor. I reframed from telling him he needed a haircut.

"Now that we are alone Mr. Weasley, would you like to tell me what is troubling you?" He muttered something but I couldn't hear it. "Speak up and look at me."

He did so slowly, and if I wasn't mistaken, the death glare was back. I pulled his test from the pile and quickly scanned it. I shook my head. Every answer was automatically wrong. It was as if he had put all his effort into giving silly answers without thinking anything through. I looked at him again. He was frowning.

"Mr. Weasley. It doesn't seem as if you have taken this test seriously. May I ask why?"

He was tight lipped.

"If there is a problem, perhaps we should see the headmaster."

"There is no problem," he muttered. I didn't approve of his tone.

"This is most certainly a problem. Something is affecting your ability to work."

"But, I am trying." Now he was pleading.

"You are not trying. I know the difference between a student who tries, and one who doesn't put their brain to use. According to these answers, you're becoming a little more like your pranking twin brothers. But according to your essay, I'm not sure what to say. I asked for seven rolls of parchment and you gave me three."

"I didn't…I mean…I couldn't—"

"That's right. You couldn't read the chapter, or rather you refused to do so. May I ask why?" I sharpened my tone so that he would know I meant business. His expression seemed to darken as he looked at his paper in my hand.

"You're making it pretty hard for me professor."

"No professor makes it easy on a student," I told him. "Did you think I would pass you without you having to do the work?"

"I'm not just talking about that," he said clearly. "Last year, with the Tournament and the Yule Ball thing. People have been saying things to me."

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm talking about the bloody lesson you gave on dancing," he said loudly.

"Watch your language! That'll be ten points from Gryffindor." He gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath. "I will not be spoken to like that! Now if you have a problem—"

"I just told you. You've been making it hard on me. Especially with that dance. No one ever lets me forget that you and I…me and you…_danced_ together."

He was flushing again, but mainly with anger. I pursed my lips.

"It was a simple demonstration Mr. Weasley, nothing more. I can't believe you would be as foolish as to listen to what some student says about it."

"It's not just some student. Slytherins mostly, but some of the Gryffindors too. You don't know what _nasty_ things they say. What one person, drew and left on my bed."

"I suggest you report these examples to the headmaster and have him straighten out the matter if it's as bad as you say, otherwise I suggest you ignore the foolish interpretations of others," I informed him.

"You bloody humiliated me!"

"Language Mr. Weasley! Make it twenty points from Gryffindor!"

He gritted his teeth and held back another curse. For a moment, he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"It's not just that either," he told me. His teeth were gritted, and he looked like he was trying to reframe from striking me physically. "All the extra assignments. You're getting like Snape. Likes to lay it on real thick. And the grades I get from you! They're embarrassing enough!"

"That's enough Mr. Weasley," I had had enough of this conversation. "I had assumed you had some family issue driving your lack of effort, and your inappropriate mood. But I warn you, if you speak to me in that tone again, we will have a real issue between us. I would suggest you find a way to straighten out that mood of yours and get your brain in a proper working order. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes professor." He said it in a dull, uncaring voice.

"You may go."

He slung his book bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the room. I sighed as I watched him go, not sure that I had really gotten through to him.

I had found myself back in my classroom later that evening as I graded the tests. I had no desire to return to my chambers to do so, and I think much of the reason came from the fact that I was worried about Mr. Weasley's behavior. I had never seen him behave so poorly. I had just finished grading a perfect test from Hermione Granger when I came across Mr. Weasley's right underneath her's. What a not so obvious coincidence. I glanced up at the clock. It was well after ten o'clock. Normally I would have had all the papers graded well before then, but, clearly, Mr. Weasley's outburst affected me harder than I thought.

Just then, the door to my classroom slowly swung open, and standing like a ghoul in the doorway was Mr. Weasley. At first, I couldn't tell who it was. The long hair hid the downturned face, and he was standing so still with his arms dropped down to his sides.

"Mr. Weasley? What are you doing up at this hour?"

For a few minutes, he didn't move. When he did, he came straight towards me with his head still turned down.

"I was just thinking professor, could you show me that animagus trick of yours?"

"What?" I thought the boy must be mad. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I've just told you."

"Stop talking nonsense."

He was looking at me now, and his expression was now showing nervousness.

"I thought I could, as you put it, get my brain in proper working order."

"At this hour in the night?"

"Yes. I've been working on spells and charms all day."

"Well that's very good. I hope it will change that attitude of yours some. Now, off to bed. I wouldn't want to take any more points from you." I didn't know why, but being alone with him was making me a little nervous.

"Please professor, could you show me your animagus form?"

"For what?" I asked sharply.

"To understand the chapter we're suppose to be reading, about people turning into animals."

"That's suppose to be animals being transfigured into people, to which my animagus form will give you no help."

"But I can still get an idea of—"

"Mr. Weasley. You will find all the help you need in the library, or from your friend Ms. Granger, who was able to produce a top worthy paper and a perfect score on her test. But not at this hour. Now if you please, return to your common room at once."

He sighed and looked away. I stared him down.

"Mr. Weasley," I said firmly.

"Alright, I'm going." He turned from me. "There's just…one more thing professor."

"What's that?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, but if it would get him out of my classroom and back into bed, I would humor him. I turned my eyes to him just as he swerved around. His wand was pointed at me. I had no time to react, other than to give him my best shocked expression.

"_Angino inretio!_"

The orange curse hit me full in the chest! I fell back. I felt myself falling in my chair to the floor. A horrible tingling sensation was spreading through me. I felt myself unable to breath properly. I was still alert, but the panic of the attack was clouding my mind. I rolled my eyes to Mr. Weasley who was now standing over me. He was looking me full in the eyes, his expression blank.

"_What have you…."_

I couldn't ask it. My breath caught in my throat. The sensation felt like it was burning me. Everything started looking bigger. I was transforming. I was slowly transforming, in the way that I had when I first learned how to transform into my cat animagus form. In a matter of minutes, I was rolling onto my side in my cat body. My breathing started to return to me, but I was feeling weak.

"Humiliate me..professor?"

I could only concentrate on gaining my breath and trying to calm my mind. I was barely aware of him reaching down and wrapping his hands around me. He pulled me into his arms. My vision was starting to swim with the sudden movement. I tried to keep his face in my sight, but it was slowly fading out. He tightened his grip on me and started to move, but the blackness had overcome me at last.

**Whoa! I just signed up for this challenge and in the same day I managed to get a chapter out! I'm so glad. Anyways, as you can see, McGonagall is the kidnapped victim and Ron is the kidnapper. I know it may seem a little silly that Ron would take a dancing lesson so hard, but I wanted some strong reason why he'd take her. For that and for the grades. You can just imagine people have been teasing him nastily about it ever since the Tri-wizard tournament. I guess that would make Ron a little out of character, or a lot. This is a darker Ron, but his humorous side may return later.**

**So what will Ron do with the cat McGonagall? Find out next chapter! **

**And review review review.**

**(make note of the rating. That things may take an odd turn later, depending how it goes. So those warnings are just in case). **


	2. Caged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay, chapter 2. When we last left off, Ron had lost it and forcefully transformed McGonagall into her animagus cat form. What is he going to do with her now?**

**Caged**

When I came to, the first thing I thought was that it had all been a horrid dream. That I had become so frustrated with Mr. Weasley, that I had actually imagined him attacking me. But the truth revealed itself when I opened my eyes. Aside from the décor of red, I saw bars, silver bars. I recognized it immediately as the Gryffindor common room. I looked down at myself. I was in my cat form, and not of my own choosing.

It all came back like the sudden shock of a curse. I quickly jumped up and hit the roof of the thing I'd been placed in. To my utter humiliation, I'd been placed inside of a pet carrier. One small enough to suit a regular cat, and not a professor who happened to have the ability to change into one. The bars were too small for me to reach a paw through and pick the lock. I had no ability to use my powers in my current state, and at my age, to transform while inside the carrier would be a risk on my spine.

'_Stay calm Minerva'_. The best thing to do in this situation, was to remain calm.

Of course, that manner of thinking wasn't preventing me from thinking of some serious punishments for Mr. Weasley, starting with expulsion and ending with life in Azkaban. My tail thumped furiously against the blue plastic walls as I observed an empty common room. From what I could see, I was near the fireplace on the floor, but still able to see the window across the room. The morning was just starting to rise. In a manner of minutes, the Gryffindors would be coming down. Until then, I tried pushing against the cage door in hopes Mr. Weasley had been thick enough to forget to lock it.

Unfortunately he had remembered. Of course he had. He'd had this planned out for who knew how long. It made me feel like a fool to not have seen it coming. But what professor would see a student attacking them?

I stopped thinking when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I tensed and cast my gaze in the direction of the arrival. Immediately I hissed.

Stepping into my line of sight, around the couch was my kidnapper. He didn't look as lost or mad as he had the previous day. He looked ill, and I knew it was the result of his conscious forcing its way through that thick skull of his. I hoped it sounded like my own voice.

I hissed again when he approached me. For a moment, he just stood in front of me looking confused. Then he reached down and picked up the carrier. I was tempted to reach my claws through the bars and latch onto his robes, but I reframed from doing so. Just because he had gone mad, didn't mean I had to either.

He sat me down on the couch facing him. I gave him another hiss, demanding him to let me out at once. He glanced at me, then looked over at the empty fireplace.

"I'm sorry about this professor," he muttered. "I don't know what I was thinking."

'_You knew exactly what you were thinking!_' I thought angrily. I clawed at the door.

"You can't get out of there professor. I charmed it. It's one of the charms I'd been practicing yesterday. So was that Angino inretio curse."

'_Curse?'_ Now I was starting to worry more.

"Not a bad curse. I mean, just one to keep you like a cat."

'_Oh no,'_ I thought. '_Not a bad curse at all.'_

"I'm not going to hurt you."

'_You already are!'_ I hissed and darted my clawed paw out once more.

Mr. Weasley swallowed hard and looked sicker than before.

"Look, if you behave, I'll let you out. Deal?"

I thought this boy really must be mad. I gave him my sternest stare. He stared back at me. He knew I meant business.

'_Let me out. This. INSTANT!' _

I knew he didn't have to be a mind reader to know what my glare meant. Then the sound of other students coming down gave me hope. I yowled loudly and was able to get the attention of a Ms. Hermione Granger.

"Ron? What's that cat doing in there?"

I pushed my face up to the bars so she would be able to see me clearly. Surely Ms. Granger would recognize me.

"Where else do cats belong?" he muttered.

"Cat's don't belong locked up Ron," she hissed. "Where did it come from?"

"Oh…uh, I found it wandering around near my bed." A terrible lie in my opinion.

"Ron, do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked.

"I…well, where do you think she came from?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you." I watched impatiently as she leaned closer to the door and peered in at me. I could only give a '_meow'_ , and hope she would somehow understand. "If she belongs to somebody—"

I wanted to sigh in despair, but then I noticed her frowning at me.

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Mr. Weasley argued, in that nasty tone of his. "She's mine now. She's got no tags."

He lifted up my carrier so fast, I actually lost my balance. I hissed, angry at his attempt to prevent Ms. Granger from getting a closer look.

"What's the problem?" I recognized Mr. Potter's voice and I cried out. "Ron? What are you doing with Crookshanks? Wait, that's not Crookshanks."

"No, it's a cat that I found, and Hermione doesn't think I should keep it." Again, my sharp ears picked up Mr. Weasley's inappropriate tone.

"I didn't say that. I was just saying you need to find out who she belongs to before you go claiming her."

"Fine."

I had just gotten to my feet, when his sudden departure from the room knocked me over again. I hissed angrily, and if my ears weren't mistaken, I could have sworn I heard the boy mutter, "Oh shut it."

I was dropped unceremoniously onto his bed. I glared up at him, and twitched my tail. And then I came to the conclusion that we weren't alone.

"What's that you've got there Weasley?"

"Nothing Seamus. Just a cat."

"Cat from where?"

"Found it. Near my bed."

"Let me see," I heard Mr. Longbottom say. There was hope once more, but Mr. Weasley sought to blocking me from view.

"It's just a gray cat. Nothing special, so leave her alone."

"Nothing special huh?" came Mr. Jordan's voice. "What do you plan to do with it."

I could see nothing but the black of Mr. Weasley's robes.

"K-keep it. It's not like I have my rat anymore is it. Now get away from my bed."

"Jeez, overprotective."

I heard the boys starting to move away, so I began to cry out to them. They had to know it was me. I hissed and knocked against the door. Eventually the boy moved away and I could see it was only the two of us left in the room. He sighed and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Not sure this is worth the trouble…but."

He stepped away and returned a minute later with a pet water bottle dispenser that he attached to the outside of my door. Instead of water, there was milk, and the spout was able to fit just in-between the bars.

"Told you I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna…take really good care of you, like I did my rat."

I was more alarmed then ever at that statement. He no longer possessed his rat, and I wasn't sure why. I found myself to be quite afraid. He only gave me a grim expression before drawing the curtains around his bed. Caging me further by keeping me hidden. I yowled my loudest, but he didn't turn around. He didn't stop to realize he was making his crime much worse. My only hope now was in the staff and the students solving my sudden departure.

Not knowing what was occurring in the castle kept my fur on edge. Had my disappearance become a crisis in which everything was put on hold? Were the students talking enough to frightened the boy into confessing what he had done? Would Ms. Granger be able to put two and two together?

I didn't know, but I hoped it was all occurring. For now, all I could do was curl up on the floor of the cage, and wait for classes to end. During my wait, I did get thirsty, but I refused to suckle from a pet dispenser. Regardless of what the boy said, I had no intention of complying to be his pet. The boy was clearly out of his mind.

At one point, I considered transforming so that my body could possibly break the carrier, but I was sure I'd probably break my neck first in the attempt. There was nothing I could do but wait.

Such a wait, felt like a whole day. When I heard the noises of students arriving down below, I stood. The curtains were still drawn, so I couldn't see who was walking into the room. I yowled once more. The curtains were drawn away quickly, and I was met with the last person I wanted to see. He looked a lot sicker now, but deadly serious. I can only imagine the conflict he was feeling at keeping the secret of the disappearing professor. My ears flattened automatically at the sight of him. He didn't say anything for several minutes.

"I know you probably know what's going on out there. Everyone's talking about…well, you know."

I did indeed know. '_What did you think they would be talking about? The nice weather?'_ He looked around, as if to make sure no one was listening in.

"Look, if you can, just…bare with me, I promise things will be alright, alright?"

I growled in response. I had a long lecture in mind, but for the moment, all I wanted to do was to leap through the bars.

He looked around himself again, then slowly, he pulled out his wand. My gaze instantly dropped to it. What was he planning to do now? How could he possibly make it any worse for me. I backed away, as far away as I possibly could in the cage. My ears were still flattened against my head, so I did not hear the spell he muttered. I felt it. It tingled all over the tips of my fur. It was as if a warm blanket had suddenly fallen upon me and made me somewhat tired.

When it was gone, I looked up at the boy. He pocketed his wand and was observing me closely.

"Alright. I'll be back later with food. Til then. I'm sorry."

He backed away and drew the curtains tight once more. Slowly, I laid myself down. I was still a cat, but he had definitely done something to me that I couldn't see. The carrier provided just enough room for me to stretch out. I quickly found that I could fight the tired feeling rather easily, but I chose not to. There was nothing I could do. I would have to wait for Mr. Weasley's return, or one of the other boys. Until then, I was simply a cat in a cage.

**Ron appears to be getting crueler by the minute. But he did promise he'll look after her. Chapters will stay from the point of view of McGonagall, so we don't yet know how the rest of Hogwarts is reacting to the missing McGonagall. We'll see soon enough in the next chapter!**


End file.
